


Unexpected

by thanku4urlove



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (only a little bit), Feelings Realization, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Predebut Seventeen, Sexuality Crisis, fair warning, this gets VERY soft at the end, wrestling as flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: Seungcheol hadn't expected Jeonghan to tease him about his new stage name. He hadn't expected Jeonghan to wrestle back when Seungcheol got him in a headlock. He definitely hadn't expected Jeonghan to end up under him on the practice room floor, but he wasn't complaining.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 212





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling very soft for 17 Project JeongCheol lately so here ya go

“S.Coups.” Jeonghan’s voice was slow, but he slowed it down even further, sounding the stage name out, his lips forming each sound, so drawn out that it was almost cartoonish. 

“Yah, are you done yet?” Seungcheol complained, caught between wanting to pout and not wanting Jeonghan to think he was childish. Jeonghan had been doing this for the past ten minutes. “For someone who thinks the name is dumb, you sure are saying it a lot.” 

“S.Coups. S.Coups.” Jeonghan said the name twice more before seeming to notice Seungcheol’s words. “I never said it was dumb.”

“But you think that it’s dumb.” It stung, just a little. Seungcheol didn't want Jeonghan to think he was lame either. He didn't want anyone to think he was lame, but it hurt a bit more when it was from Jeonghan, for some reason. 

"I never said that." Jeonghan said again. "I just... Don't really think it's cool."

"I'm a rapper!" Seungcheol exclaimed, putting down the push broom he'd been walking around the practice room with to point at the backwards red ball cap he was wearing. As the two ultimate losers of the hand slap game, he and Jeonghan had been tasked with cleaning the practice room once practice was over. There was a large amount of cut up construction paper to sweep up, the job Seungcheol had taken, while Jeonghan was walking along the mirrored wall with a spray bottle of glass cleaner and an old rag. "I'm supposed to have a stage name. It's better than not having one." 

"You're the only rapper in the group that does have one, you know." Jeonghan said, one eyebrow raised, making eye contact with him in the mirror. It was a very teasing facial expression, and Seungcheol decided he was done with Jeonghan's teasing, rushing at him with his arms extended. With a bit of a laughing yelp, Jeonghan threw down his spray bottle and rag and tried to dart away, Seungcheol getting him in a headlock without much trouble.

Since they were set to debut--hopefully, actually, _finally_ debut as a unit--in a couple months' time, today Seungcheol had decided on and finalized the stage name he wanted to use, doing so alongside Jihoon, Minghao, Seokmin, Soonyoung, and Chan. He'd thought it was a cool name, and so had everyone else he'd talked to, and while he had a feeling that Jeonghan didn't actually mean what he was saying, Seungcheol didn't really want him to say it. He'd much rather be praised by Jeonghan, already thinking up the magic, complimenting phrase he'd make Jeonghan say for the headlock to let up. 

Jeonghan was just giggling and letting Seungcheol tug at him and his hair, long and dyed brown, was getting in Seungcheol's mouth with how close their faces were to each other. While Jeonghan's integration into the group had taken a while, the process of breaking down his walls and dispelling his shyness a rather slow one, his personality had blossomed once he'd decided to let them in. Seungcheol liked Jeonghan a lot, liked the teasing bite he had in him, liked the kindness he had in him, liked the way Jeonghan was good at pushing his buttons without pushing too hard. It had been unexpected, but a welcome surprise all the same. 

Another surprise was Jeonghan wrestling back, catching Seungcheol off guard more than anything, slipping a leg behind him and causing him to topple to the floor. But Seungcheol didn't let Jeonghan go, so Jeonghan fell down with him, landing on top of him. They rolled a couple of times, limbs all over each other--Jeonghan, frustratingly, was not ticklish at all, while Seungcheol himself was incredibly sensitive--but Seungcheol was bigger than Jeonghan, stronger than Jeonghan, and had grown up with brothers; before long, Jeonghan was under him on the wooden floor. 

Jeonghan's eyes were big and his lips were slightly parted, his hair splayed out behind him. Seungcheol had his knees boxing in Jeonghan's hips, and when Jeonghan went to tickle him again, Seungcheol grabbed both of Jeonghan's thin wrists in one hand and pinned them to the floor over Jeonghan's head. He was using his other arm to prop himself up, his palm flat against the floor, and for a moment both of them were completely still. Jeonghan was breathing harder than he was, his chest rising and falling. 

Jeonghan squirmed slightly, Seungcheol holding the grip he had on Jeonghan's wrists, squeezing a bit with his knees to hold Jeonghan in place. He couldn't let Jeonghan up. He didn't want to. Besides, he'd tackled him in retaliation for the teasing, and hadn't thought of what he wanted Jeonghan to say yet.

Then Jeonghan's head darted to the side, his mouth opening, his teeth closing around the skin of Seungcheol's forearm. The nip didn't hurt, but the action was incredibly surprising, Seungcheol letting out a yelp. He tried both to pull his arm away and to not fall on Jeonghan, and didn't really succeed at either; he bent his elbow in an attempt to move it away, but all that did was have his upper body falling forwards, unable to move his arm enough to get Jeonghan’s mouth off him. Jeonghan's teeth slipped from his skin but his lips were still there for a moment, curling into a bit of a smile. Jeonghan sucked a little as he pulled his lips away, and something about the sensation, as well as the wet, red mark Jeonghan left behind had a spark of heat rushing down Seungcheol's spine. 

Jeonghan was still smiling as Seungcheol straightened himself up, meeting his eyes, and while Jeonghan was the one pinned to the floor, Seungcheol felt transfixed. Jeonghan, looking so beautiful and delicate, had just _bitten_ him. Not hard, but still.

"That was the only trick I had." Jeonghan confessed. He still sounded slightly out of breath, and Seungcheol wasn't able not to watch his lips move. His lips were still wet. "Are you going to let me up?" 

"No." Letting Jeonghan up would be letting him win. 

“Why not?” Seungcheol loved the cadence of Jeonghan’s speech, the slow, whining sort of lilt to his voice. “What else do you want?”

“You were teasing me.” 

“Should I apologize?” Jeonghan asked, his tone making it obvious that getting an apology would not be easy. “What revenge do you want? Do you want to hit me? Do you want to kiss me?” 

_Kiss me._ Jeonghan was smiling, so the words must be a joke. And not even a joke that was very far off; Seungcheol had kissed a couple of the other members before, had used it as a threat, light and fast pecks that made them squirm and laugh and made everyone watching shriek with disbelief. There wasn’t anyone watching now, but Jeonghan was smiling at him, so he would probably squirm and laugh. It was probably a joke. Seungcheol leaned in. 

The smile left Jeonghan’s lips, and instead they parted slightly as his eyes dropped to Seungcheol’s mouth. His lips were still wet. _You want to kiss me._

Alarm bells went off in Seungcheol’s head and he jerked away, releasing Jeonghan’s arms and leaning back on his knees, no longer caring about revenge for the teasing, no longer caring about letting Jeonghan win or not. Jeonghan left his arms over his head on the floor, the grin back on his face. 

“That was easy.” 

“Hey!” Seungcheol protested, putting a hand on Jeonghan’s chest to keep him on the floor again. “You still haven’t gotten up. I still win. I just thought… I thought maybe you were going to do something.”

“Do something? I can’t move.” Jeonghan lifted his arms, Seungcheol bracing his knees around Jeonghan’s hips, expecting an escape attempt. But no attempt came, and Jeonghan put his hands on the back of Seungcheol’s neck instead. Jeonghan didn’t only look resigned to being under Seungcheol on the floor; he looked absolutely content with it, and the expression was doing things to Seungcheol’s stomach. 

Jeonghan’s eyes were on his. The silence in the room was absolute, Seungcheol looking over the shape of Jeonghan’s nose, the curl of his lips, the line of his neck. His mouth had gone dry. 

Jeonghan’s fingers slid into the hair on the nape of Seungcheol’s neck, a couple of his knuckles bumping the brim of his cap. 

“You’re not going to kiss me?” He asked. He was still teasing; Seungcheol could hear it in his voice. “Don’t you feel sorry for me?”

“Feel sorry?” Seungcheol echoed. He didn’t think he could move up off Jeonghan even if he tried.

“You’re all over me, and you have me pinned to the floor, and you’re not even going to kiss me.” 

Seungcheol had only ever had two other people look at him the way Jeonghan was looking at him now. They were both girls, and he’d kissed both of them. Jeonghan wasn’t a girl, and following that logic... 

“I’m not going to kiss you.”

“Fine.” The words didn’t faze Jeonghan at all, didn’t make him stop the light kneading he was doing to the back of Seungcheol’s neck, the feeling of it sending a slight shudder through Seungcheol’s entire body. “I’ll kiss you then.”

“That--that’s the same.”

“No it’s not.” Jeonghan was getting closer and closer except it wasn’t possible for him to be leaning in, because his back was still flat against the ground. Seungcheol could feel Jeonghan’s breath on his lips. Jeonghan wasn’t a girl. All Seungcheol wanted to do was kiss him. “It’s me kissing you.” 

Then Jeonghan closed the small space left between them. 

Seungcheol had never been kissed before, not really, not like this; he’d never been kissed _first,_ had never had someone else press in close and lead with their lips. There was something different about it, and Seungcheol liked it, liked it a lot, beginning to kiss back. Then Jeonghan trapped Seungcheol's bottom lip between his teeth, biting down just a bit, and the arm Seungcheol was using to hold himself up all but gave out on him. 

“Okay?” Jeonghan asked, when Seungcheol pulled back to avoid falling on him. It was the most genuine and gentle Jeonghan’s voice had been with him all day, and part of Seungcheol did want to ask what was happening, because… Because something was happening, there was a stir in Seungcheol’s stomach that he was sure he wasn’t supposed to have, but he liked it too much to have it stop with stupid questions. So he just nodded a bit instead, shifted his arms, leaned down, and kissed Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan inhaled in surprise against his mouth, a shiver of insecurity going through Seungcheol at the idea that maybe, despite kissing him first, despite not turning away when Seungcheol leaned in, Jeonghan hadn’t wanted him to do that. Then Jeonghan was kissing him back, eager and quick, and the spark of heat in Seungcheol’s stomach burned. 

Though there was always confidence in the way Jeonghan liked to play with him, there was something more hesitant in the way he was kissing him, something a bit clumsy and inexperienced, and while Seungcheol knew he didn’t have much experience either, the realization that Jeonghan might have next to none had a dizzying sensation going through Seungcheol when Jeonghan made a small, keening sort of sound and pulled Seungcheol even closer with the hands he had on his neck. 

Desperate to get as close as Jeonghan wanted, Seungcheol readjusted his legs, laying them flat with one thigh between both of Jeonghan’s, propping his upper body up on an elbow, the other hand resting lightly on Jeonghan’s chest. He opened his mouth a bit more, kissed a bit harder, swallowing down another soft sound that Jeonghan made.

Jeonghan was a boy. He might have long hair and a pretty face, but he was a _boy_ \--a man even, turning twenty in October--and Seungcheol didn’t kiss boys. At least, didn’t kiss them like this, with his tongue in their mouth, a groan rising in the back of Seungcheol’s throat as Jeonghan sucked on his tongue a little. Seungcheol didn’t kiss boys, except maybe he did, because he couldn’t fool himself into thinking that he didn’t like kissing this one. 

It felt good. It maybe felt too good, and while Seungcheol knew that he was a mess of hormones, popping boners at the most inconvenient times and probably able get off to almost anything, there was something special about it being Jeonghan under him, Jeonghan kissing him, Jeonghan touching him. Because Jeonghan was special, undeniably so, Seungcheol wanting his approval without realizing it, seeking out his attention, wanting to be the one to make him laugh. He thought it was just making a new friend, the giddiness of being liked by another person, of adding someone new to the group, but he knew that no kind of wrestling with any of his other friends would have ended up like this. 

And now he was hit with the need to touch Jeonghan, because Jeonghan wanted to be touched, finding the hem of Jeonghan’s shirt with his free hand and sliding his fingers underneath it. Jeonghan gasped into his mouth, his hips shifting under the weight of Seungcheol’s legs, and Seungcheol felt something hard press into the inside of his thigh. 

Quick stock of himself had Seungcheol realizing he was in about the same situation, and that Jeonghan could definitely feel it with how Seungcheol was almost completely laying on him, but before he could collect himself enough to act on any of it, feeling more than a little overwhelmed with it all, Jeonghan spoke. 

“S.Coups.” It was barely a word, more of a mumble and half a sigh. Seungcheol kissed the sound from his mouth. 

“S.Coups.” Jeonghan said again, and this time it was more insistent, and he used his hands to knock the cap off Seungcheol’s head. That got Seungcheol’s attention, pulling back to look at him.

Jeonghan’s mouth was wet, his lips dark and kiss-bitten, his pupils wide. He was a bit hungry for air, his shirt pushed up past his navel, up to his ribs, Seungcheol watching the muscles of his waist cinch in and cinch down as he heaved out a breath. 

“If that’s going to be your name, you’re going to have to respond to it.” Jeonghan told him, his tone suggesting he was trying to sound a little insolent, but he was too breathless to really accomplish it. “We need to finish cleaning the practice room.” 

Cleaning the practice room. Seungcheol had completely forgotten about that. But cleaning the practice room meant not touching Jeonghan, and not touching Jeonghan wasn’t something Seungcheol was interested in right now, trying to lean in again. Jeonghan picked Seungcheol’s hat up from where it had fallen, covering his face with it. 

The action both struck Seungcheol as cute and got him out of his head and back to his senses. He didn’t want to push, getting up off Jeonghan and to his feet. He extended a hand to help Jeonghan up, but Jeonghan was still covering his face, not moving to do anything except to bend his knees, his feet now flat on the floor. He didn’t even pull his shirt down, and Seungcheol just watched him breathe for a moment, watched the soft skin of his stomach, skin that Seungcheol had been touching just moments before.

He’d put his hands in Jeonghan’s shirt. He’d put his tongue in Jeonghan’s mouth. He’d liked it; he’d liked it a lot. He wanted to do it again too much to pretend it wasn’t something that interested him, and… Well. That was new. 

He had a lot to think about now, turning back to the broom and getting back to sweeping. Jeonghan was still laying there, long enough for Seungcheol to consider saying something, or to ask him if he was okay. Just before he opened his mouth, Jeonghan sat himself up, pulling Seungcheol’s cap on his own head, his hair falling down to his shoulders as he straightened up. He didn’t say anything, also getting back to cleaning, but Seungcheol couldn’t stop looking at him, at how cute the red hat looked on his head, the fact that it was _his_ hat but Jeonghan was wearing it putting a warm, funny sort of feeling in his chest. He had half a mind to tell Jeonghan to keep it; it looked better on him, anyway.

The practice room got cleaned in relative silence, and when they were done Jeonghan approached him, the hat in one hand to give it back. Seungcheol took it from him, holding it for just a moment, then put it back on Jeonghan’s head, backwards this time, and Jeonghan smiled at him. The smile was good, was nice, Seungcheol holding Jeonghan’s cheek in his hand to lean in and kiss him again. Jeonghan turned his head away.

“Oh.” Seungcheol said, because that was all he felt he could say, his gut twisting a bit as he pulled back. Jeonghan reached quickly for his hand, tangling their fingers together loosely before Seungcheol could get too far. 

“Don’t misunderstand me.” Jeonghan said. “I just…”

He stopped for a moment, and Seungcheol wasn’t sure what to do with the words. 

“Misunderstand?” He echoed. 

“I really liked what we did, I just…” 

_Liked._ Seungcheol felt he could tell where this was all going, feeling a bit twisted up about it and too distracted to wonder why it hurt, why the idea of Jeonghan turning him down hurt when they weren’t even dating and Seungcheol hadn’t done anything close to confess, and didn’t even think he’d had any feelings for Jeonghan until now, until it felt like they were about to be stepped on. 

“Just what?” 

“I’m not a…” Jeonghan trailed off, the tip of his tongue sticking out very slightly between his lips, and Seungcheol caught himself staring at it. Which wasn’t good, because it took him a moment to realize that Jeonghan looked very serious, and even a bit nervous; there was a set to his jaw, and a look in his eyes that Seungcheol hadn’t seen since he’d first joined them, when he’d kept himself pressed against the practice room wall and would only speak when spoken to. His voice though, was firm. “I kissed you first, but I didn’t think this would happen, and… You can’t just do whatever you want with me. You’re not going just kiss me whenever you feel like it, just because you know that I’m gay.” 

“I--I wouldn’t--” The accusation that he would do that--that he would _use_ Jeonghan like that--was appalling to Seungcheol. Jeonghan’s eyes were almost threatening with the warning, and Seungcheol didn’t know what to say to defend himself, words leaving his mouth quickly. They weren’t quite what he wanted to say, and he wasn’t sure they got his point across, but they were the first thing on his mind. “I care about you.” 

Jeonghan didn’t really respond to that, but he hadn’t let go of Seungcheol’s hand either. 

“Okay.” He said after a moment.

“I mean…” Seungcheol felt so clumsy, stumbling over himself as he tried to speak. “I didn’t think that this would happen either, but… But it was good, and you look really cute in my hat--that’s why I wanted to kiss you, but--” Jeonghan raised his eyebrows at that, and Seungcheol could feel his ears going red. Then something Jeonghan had said earlier hit him all over again. “Wait, you’re gay?” 

Jeonghan looked at him for a moment, for about as long as it took for him to realize that Seungcheol was seriously asking. 

“No, I just wrestle boys onto the floor and kiss them for fun.” Jeonghan said with a bit of a laugh, and while the sarcasm in his amused response was enough to tell Seungcheol that the actual answer was yes, Seungcheol couldn’t help but notice that he himself--with the exception of Minghao, because truth be told, despite his skinny frame, Seungcheol was a little afraid of trying to tackle Minghao--had wrestled all of his group mates onto the floor for fun. Jeonghan was the first one he’d really and truly kissed, but still. 

Jeonghan gave his fingers a bit of a squeeze, the laugh still in his voice as he spoke. 

“You think I look cute in your hat?” 

“I, uh…” Looking back at something said in a moment of panic was embarrassing, but he’d stared at Jeonghan too much while he was wearing it to try to lie. “Yeah. I really do.” 

For some reason that made Jeonghan giggle, the sound small and to himself, his eyes falling closed. Jeonghan was stepping close, Seungcheol’s arm going up automatically to hold him as he leaned against Seungcheol’s chest. The laugh was quiet and close to his ear, and it made Seungcheol smile too, that funny feeling in his chest again. It was different than the spark he’d felt when Jeonghan kissed him, but he liked it. 

“Well, if that’s the reason, I might let you kiss me again.” Jeonghan told him when he drew back, finding Seungcheol’s other hand and holding it loosely too.

“Are--are you sure?” 

“I wouldn’t mind.” Jeonghan said, glancing at him in a way that told Seungcheol that he wanted to be kissed. He wanted to be kissed, and Seungcheol wanted to kiss him, so he did.

It was nothing like the kiss they’d had on the floor. It was soft, achingly sweet, Jeonghan squeezing his fingers and leaning his forehead against Seungcheol’s after pulling away. Seungcheol met Jeonghan’s eyes, warm and brown and alive with light, deciding in that moment that while he didn’t quite know what this feeling was, if it made Jeonghan look at him like this, he was going to pursue it with all he had. 

**Author's Note:**

> ...and then two months later Jeonghan was seen wearing Seungcheol's seventeen ring on his ring finger because Seungcheol's middle name is "devoted as hell".  
> i'm @sudamasochist on twitter if anyone wants to hmu!


End file.
